


Heist

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kind of a Robin Hood AU, M/M, Slight fluff, Thievery, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray has a plan for their latest job, Mikey ad Frank are amused and think it can't possibly work. But Gerard is totally on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kymellin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymellin/gifts).



> I'm currently doing NaNo, and the first draft of this is something I wrote when I was stuck on my project. I wrote this out as a gift for [@kymellin](https://twitter.com/kymellin) and have decided to post it here. As with a majority of my work, this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> This was the reference for the [dress and shoes](http://cdn.images.express.co.uk/img/dynamic/12/590x/secondary/117969.jpg), this is the [wig](http://www.herawigs.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/w/a/wavy-full-lace-wigs-182wws.jpg), and this is the [bracelet](http://c6e9a962edbb33f3f185-7e59cbf10fd236286e0afbcf792d6b3f.r47.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-original-73173-27591-1359483170-0ea50dd8cbef4850b0b940004ab3a39a.JPG).

There was a reason that Ray Toro was called "the man with the plan."

It was pretty simple. He was a man, and he had a plan.

This plan however was a little different than the others.

"Wait, you want him to do what?" Mikey asked.

"Infiltrate and swipe a few diamonds, nothing he hasn't done before," said Ray.

"Except for the part where he'll be wearing a skirt, that bit's new." Frank pointed out, stifling a laugh.

"Why the cross dressing?" Mikey frowned a bit. "That's kind of weird. 

"Because every woman we know is on a job right now," Ray countered. "He's the only one out of us who can do it."

Gerard had been quiet through this whole conversation, and if it weren't for the tension running through him, one might have thought he wasn't even listening. Mikey however, wasn't having it.

"Why him? Frank's girly looking, he could do it too."

Ray shook his head and said, "Not for this job. Sorry but Frank's a bit too... Decorated."

Frank gestured to his arms and said, "Why is this suddenly a problem?"

"We need someone who will get attention, but not too much. And a hot chick with a billion tattoos is going to get the attention of every guy in the place." He nodded to Gerard. "I've got something, it'll be classy, pretty, but understated."

"Have you met Gerard?" Mikey asked. "There's a lot of things he can do, but understated isn't one of them."

Ray looked over at Gerard, and said, "Haven't heard from you yet."

Gerard wasn't looking at Ray, but he mumbled something.

"Speak up, princess," Frank teased. Gerard tossed an empty Starbucks cup at his head.

"I said I can do it, I just need to practice walking in heels. I haven't done that in a while."

Ray nodded, smiling a bit at Gerard. "Good. Come on, I'll show you what I have." He looked at Mikey and Frank. "Gonna need you two to gather intel and get some fake passports, arrange flights, the usual."

"Okay, where we going?" Frank asked.

* * *

 

 

"God I hate the Florida Keys. What kind of weirdo actually _wants_ to live here?" Gerard asked.

"People with a lot of money and obsession with island paradises. Try again." Ray told him.

They'd been at the resort for a week, and were using the extra time before the job so that Gerard could relearn a few of the things he'd forgotten about wearing drag. The main problem being walking in heels. Gerard cursed himself as he tripped and, once again, fell over. "How the hell do Chantal and Lindsey stand these fucking things all the time?!"

"Chantal's kinda short so she pretty much lives in heels. I think Lindsey just likes them," said Ray. He helped Gerard to stand, and then said, "Again, c'mon."

"I used to be so good at this," Gerard whined, but he tried again.

"Walk heel to toe," Ray advised. "And go slow." He took out his phone, checking his messages.

"Ray didn't I use to be good at this?" Gerard asked, but he kept walking anyway.

"You were okay, but these heels are a lot higher than the ones you used to wear," Ray pointed out.

"So what's new after this?" Gerard was a little more steady on his feet now. He was trying to get into character, which Ray could see as he adjusted his expression. He was going for nonchalant, and nearly succeeding. Until he wobbled and almost fell over again. Thankfully, Gerard was able to correct his balance on his own.

"Pete's coming to give you a make over," said Ray.

Gerard balked. "What?! Why?"

"Because you need your eyebrows sculpted to something more feminine looking and a facial wax. You want Frank or Mikey to do it?"

Gerard pouted. "You don't like my eyebrows?"

"What? I didn't say that. Look, c'mere," said Ray, putting his phone down. Gerard smiled and sat in Ray's lap, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. "You know I love you, and I love the way you look. But we're trying to make you look as much like a woman as possible."

"And, what, women don't have thick eyebrows?" Gerard said, and snorted derisively.

Ray rolled his eyes. "That's not what I mean and you know it. We're just gonna have Pete shape them a little differently so they look softer. Get rid of any possible hints of a beard. Also he's going to be styling your wig so you better be nice to him."

Gerard groaned at that, and asked, "Couldn't we have Brendon do it?"

Ray shook his head. "Brendon's good, but Pete's better about that kinda thing. Besides I wasn't going to pay for them both to come out here to make you look prettier."

"Fine." But Gerard didn't sound convinced.

"C'mon, try it again," Ray replied, giving Gerard's backside a light slap. Gerard smacked his arm in return but got up.

"I fucking hate these shoes."

* * *

The day of the job arrived, and Ray went to find Gerard. Mikey and Frank were in the car waiting, and Pete was long gone. Ray hadn't seen the final results yet, and he was intensely curious. Ray called to the bedroom, "Are you ready yet?"

"Just about." Gerard called back.

Ray walked into the bedroom, and the sight that greeted him was tantalizing.

Gerard was in an electric blue zip up dress, along with red strappy heels. He was stuffed and padded in the right places, giving him the kind of curves one expected on a woman. Gerard had already put on the long brown wig, and his makeup was perfect. His lipstick and nails were the same bright red as the heels. Gerard capped the lipstick and shoved it into his clutch, then he turned to Ray and asked, "How do I look?"

"If we didn't have a small fortune in diamonds to steal I'd drag you to the bed and not let you leave," Ray replied.

Gerard grinned at that, then said, "Help me with this?" He held up a small gold bracelet, and Ray returned his smile. It was a delicate chain, with a golden Eiffel Tower in miniature.

"I wasn't sure you'd want to wear it," Ray said honestly, fastening the clasp on the bracelet. "I know it doesn't fit with the look we were going for; Pete had a fit."

"Why wouldn't I? I love it. And Pete can go fuck himself." Gerard asked. He held up his wrist, shaking it a bit. "I get to keep this, right?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Ray was blushing a little.

Gerard giggled a bit and looked at the bracelet. "I love it, Ray. And it's... We should go back to Paris after this."

"And Tokyo. Visit the old honeymoon haunts," Ray said, and he kissed Gerard's forehead. He took Gerard's left hand, taking off his wedding ring and saying, "Hey, you're supposed to be single and ready to mingle. Kinda hard to do with this."

He pouted at Ray, and said, "Okay, fine, but hang onto it for me?"

Ray took off his own wedding ring, and slipped them both on a chain around his neck, which he hid under his shirt. "I'll give it back when the job's over, okay?"

"Sounds great to me." Gerard sighed, then muttered, "Okay, I think I'm ready to do this."

"Let's go knock 'em dead." Ray replied.

* * *

It was one of those all day parties, the ones thrown by celebrities and rich people. They'd been at the party for hours, and Ray was feeling anxious. He hadn't actually spotted Gerard in a while, but that wasn't surprising. If the plan was going well then Gerard should be in position by now.

It would have been too weird for Gerard, who was playing the part of a nouveau riche woman looking for a good time, to have show up with a boyfriend. It would have been weirder if she'd come without an entourage. Frank was playing chauffeur, Mikey was personal assistant, and Ray was her security.

It had made it easier for each of them to ingratiate themselves with similar folks at the party. Ray had socialized with the security for the mansion, while Frank was outside smoking with various drivers and maids. Mikey had spoken with everyone. And now, they were in the clear to pull the last part of their operation.

"You see him?" Mikey whispered to Ray, looking out over the crowd.

"Haven't yet," Ray muttered. "But tell Frank to get the boat ready."

"This isn't gonna turn into one of those spy movie things, is it?"

Ray rolled his eyes. Pretty much everyone at the party was so wasted and high by that point, they could have started taking the paintings off the wall and no one would have noticed. "I highly doubt it. Get the boat ready."

"Yes boss," Mikey said sarcastically, and walked out the back door.

Ray sighed. The party was starting to turn into a damned orgy. There were two girls making out while several men hooted and took pictures. Other couples were scattered around the ballroom, in various states of dress.

He knew that Gerard had gone upstairs, so he went to find him. He did hope that Gerard hadn't run into trouble, as Ray really didn't want to have to smack some dumb rich asshole around. He could do so easily, and from what he knew about this guy, he'd deserve it. But Ray wouldn't feel great about it.

Ray could hear a few moans and groans, but he knew Gerard's like the back of his hand, so they weren't coming from him. Finally, he located the master suite.

The man of the house was face down on the bed, and it looked as though he were passed out. Gerard had on a pair of leather gloves, and was casually going through things in the wall safe. When he saw Ray, he smiled. "Hey. I wondered where you'd gotten to. How's the second coming of Dionysus going down there?"

Ray laughed. "Going fine, as far as I can tell. Told Mikey to tell Frank to get the boat ready. Did you find them?"

"Yep, they were right where you said they'd be." He held up a pair of yellow drop shaped diamond earrings, and a pink diamond ring. "Was this all you wanted? He's got a few other things in here that look neat."

Ray rolled his eyes. "I don't care if he's got the key to Fort Knox in there, we just need those three items."

"Okay okay, sheesh," said Gerard. He wrapped the jewelry up in a napkin and handed it to Ray, then took the duplicates out of his purse, placing them in the safe. After closing the door, he asked, "Did you take care of security?"

"Cameras have been out for hours," said Ray, smirking.

"And the guards?"

"Napping." Ray pulled Gerard close, hands grabbing his ass, making Gerard gasp. "We're ready."

"Then lead the way, but keep your hands to yourself, mister, at least until we get to the beach." Gerard walked ahead of Ray, pulling off the gloves and shoving them in his bag. They left the mansion, and no one tried to stop them. What few people who looked at them only saw a gorgeous woman being escorted by her bodyguard. No one suspected they'd just stolen millions of dollars worth of diamonds from the homeowner.

They didn't talk at the beach, or even on the boat. In fact they sat far away from each other. It was a long night, taking the speedboat back to the mainland, and then a private plane out of Miami. No one blinked at a well dressed woman wearing beautiful diamonds at the airport or on the flight.

It was nearly dawn when they reached the hotel in Washington DC. . Mikey and Frank had already gone to their own rooms, waving tiredly to Gerard and Ray, both of whom were about ready to drop. But that didn't mean that Gerard was going to let it go. He asked, "Okay, seriously, why these diamonds?"

"Excuse me?" Ray asked. He'd just packed the jewelry away, making sure it was locked up tight.

"There's hundreds of earrings and rings like those out there, what's so damned special about these that I had to dress like a girl and party like a rock star?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not so much the diamonds themselves, as what's on them," Ray explained. He sighed and rolled his neck. The tension was starting to release itself, now that the job was nearly over.

"What do you mean by on them?" Gerard asked. He came over to Ray, and started rubbing his shoulders.

"That feels good," he mumbled, then explained to Gerard, "You know how some diamonds they have a laser inscription on them? Serial numbers or a message or something?"

"Yep. Frankie had one inscribed for Jamia," Gerard reminded him.

"Right. These ones don't have a serial number or a signature on them, what they've got are very specific codes for some very specific bank accounts." Ray leaned back against Gerard and said, "And now that we have them, we control those accounts."

"What's so important about that?" Gerard asked, frowning.

Ray shrugged. "The guy you drugged, and yes I know you did don't lie to me, has been fighting with his ex for years over money he owes her. Technically wasn’t his in the first place, since the earrings and ring are hers. The money is hidden in offshore accounts so her and the kids don't get a cent." He smiled. "But now they get it all."

"So we just risked our careers, maybe even our lives, for a wounded ex and her kiddies?" Gerard asked. He chuckled, and kissed Ray's cheek. "You're a good man, Ray Toro."

"And you're a terrible woman, Gerard Toro-Way," he quipped back.

"I'm fucking gorgeous and you know it," Gerard replied. "I hope we're at least getting a piece of the action."

"We get one of the accounts and get to keep the ring," Ray said to him. "How did you manage to drug Mr. "I'm On A Cleanse" douche canoe anyway?"

Gerard laughed. "Vitamin water, he was drinking about six tons of it, it wasn't that hard." He kissed Ray's cheek, chuckling at the red stain. "I could have some fun with you like this."

"Why don't you?" Ray asked, getting up and turning to look at him.

"Hm... What would you like?" Gerard asked. "High class call girl? Innocent ingenue? Sultry vixen?"

"How about newly weds?" Ray suggested. He took off the chain he'd been wearing, put his wedding ring back on, and then carefully slipped on Gerard's.

"Works for me." He grinned, and pulled Ray in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
